


the Only Thing

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It's about knowing what's important.





	the Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
the Only Thing

## the Only Thing

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. If you took them away I might cry. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

I may be many things, but I am neither stupid nor blind. I knew, for example, that Carmine slept with Rosa DiFranco while I was pregnant with Maria, and again when I was pregnant with Ray. During the pregnancy I miscarried it was Gloria Marconi. It was a different era, with different rules, and after I lost that baby he was always faithful. 

I am well aware of what is going to happen between my son and Benton. It does not please me. The church teaches that such things are a sin, but I cannot forsake my son's happiness for anything. I love him. Both of them. 

Sometimes in the near future they will forget their doubts and fears, and I don't doubt that they will be happy. 

I will hold my tongue. Raymondo will never know anything other than that I am happy he has found love. 

It's the truth, and it's the only thing that really matters. 

* * *

End the Only Thing by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
